Papa Smurf
Summary Considered as the leader of the Smurfs, Papa Smurf helps those in need and is always ready for a new adventure to do the right thing. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak Name: Papa Smurf, The Great Smurf Origin: The Smurfs Gender: Male Age: At least 546 years old Classification: Smurf Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 1), Magic, Biological Manipulation (Could turn Smurfette into an actual Smurf, his own skin can cure human diseases), Invisibility (Via this), Longevity (Passively enhanced via Long Life Stone), Electricity Manipulation (Via Powerscaling), Time Manipulation (in the form of rewinding time), Existence Erasure (Can make things dissapear without a trace left), BFR via Teleportation (As shown here), Broadway Force (Via this), Light Manipulation (Via this), Reality Warping and Dream Manipulation via Dream Crown (Can turn nightmares into reality), Transmutation (Via this), Clairvoyance, Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Can recover from explosives quickly), Illusion Creation (Could make a goat seem like a ghost), Time Travel and limited Air Manipulation via Time Scrolls, Size Manipulation via potions, Limited Resistance to Weather Manipulation (Has been shown to ignore most changes in weather regardless of clothing), Portal Creation and Light Manipulation via Blue Moon spell Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak (Can injure Gargamel, who can survive walls falling on him), Higher with magic and potions Speed: Below Average (Can go up to about 10ft/s by himself), Superhuman short burst speed (48 km/h, should be comparable to Azrael, a domestic cat), Likely Relativistic 'reactions, magic and spell speed (Should have gone this fast to reach the moon in such timeframe, Could react to light before it reached him, can summon electricity) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can lift those that attempt to stomp him) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak Stamina: High Range: A few centimeters, Standard melee range with magic, Planetary with spells Standard Equipment: Smurfberries, a Magic Wand and Time Scrolls Intelligence: Gifted (Regarded as the wisest Smurf, always thinking before doing, has over 500 years of experience) Weaknesses: He is sometimes oblivious about the events in his surroundings, Smurfs are particularly more affected to Absorption than other beings, especially if magic-based Note: This is a composite profile that takes into account the cartoon shows, the comic books and the Sony Pictures Animation movies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Size Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:The Smurfs Category:Biology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Variable Tier Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Weather Users Category:Causality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Movie Characters Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Longevity Users